modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Bai Residence
Category:Locations Category:Events The Bai Residence was the home of the merchant Bai family, located six miles west of Lanling. Previously, it was an inn, and the infamous Hook Hand serial killer hid within. Novel, Chapter 123 Description The Bai Residence was richly ornamented, with old, creaky wooden floors. Novel, Chapter 123 The exception to the house's decor was the White Room. In this room, ghastly white paint had been spread across the walls to prepare for decorations, but strange incidents occurred that led to the room being sealed off with three locks and three door bolts. Novel, Chapter 123 The door was adorned with thin paper windows through which one could observe the room. A single bed was the only furniture in the White Room, and, no matter the heat of summer, the White Room was icy cold. Novel, Chapter 123 History Hook Hand Several generations before the Novel's present-day, the grounds that became the Bai Residence was an inn. In that inn, the infamous "Hook Hand" serial killer murdered many women on the grounds where the White Room would eventually be built. Novel, Chapter 124 His last target was an unknown man who had disguised himself as a woman. The victim waited until the Hook Hand had removed his eyes and tongue before killing the murderer. Unfortunately, he too died from his injuries, and became the ghost that haunted the White Room. Novel, Chapter 124 One Generation Ago According the the current owner, one day while his father was a child playing with a ball, the ball rolled until it landed outside the White Room. The child glanced through the door slit, only to freeze as if struck dumb and collapse with a high fever that destroyed his memories. Novel, Chapter 123 Present Day No one in the Bai Residence was allowed to leave their room and walk around after midnight, especially near the White Room, yet the family could still hear the floor creak with footsteps. While the family attempted to ignore the peculiarities of their White Room, eventually, a servant of the Bai family discovered that a common thief had broken into the White Room and apparently died of fright. As a result, the head of the Bai family approached the Lanling Jin Sect to finally request a cultivator's aid. Novel, Chapter 123 Investigation by Wei Wuxian and the Junior Disciples Upon hearing of the incident, Jin Ling invited Lan Sizhui, Lan Jingyi, and several other juniors to investigate the White Room with him. To his surprise, Wei Wuxian also came. Novel, Chapter 123 After examining the body of the thief and the White Room, Wei Wuxian and Jin Ling heard the story of the Hook Hand from a maid in a tea shop. After re-examining the body, they discovered a face reflected in the eyes of the thief that was not his own, indicating that he had died after witnessing the ghost's memories. Novel, Chapter 123 The juniors then investigated the grounds around the Bai Residence, and Lan Sizhui discovered a rusted, bleeding iron hook. When the juniors' talismans failed to suppress its resentful energy, Lan Jingyi attempted to remove the energy with salt. When even that failed, Lan Sizhui melted the hook in the hearth. Novel, Chapter 123 Wei Wuxian insisted that someone should stay outside the White Room to ensure that the ghost was truly gone. Jin Ling stayed, using a mirror to safely observe any spirit through the paper windows. To his dismay, he too witnessed the Hook Hand's final murder. Novel, Chapter 124 Wei Wuxian forced Lan Jingyi to be the front observer the next night, although he and the juniors remained close by. The light inside the room turned scarlet red, reflecting that the ghost had blood in his eyes when he had died. They watched the Hook Hand torture what appeared to be a woman. However, when the Hook Hand attempted to remove her tongue, the victim revealed himself as a man and stabbed the Hook Hand, who died of blood loss as he smothered the victim. Novel, Chapter 124 The juniors searched for five days before finding the tongue of the victim in a grave, which had turned black with resentful energy. They performed an exorcism and burnt it, expecting peace would be restored to the Bai Residence. Novel, Chapter 124 However, after two nights of peace, the Bai Residence was awoken on the third night by the sound of someone screaming. The ghost screamed for several days, to Jin Ling's alarm and frustration. Novel, Chapter 124 Wei Wuxian then explained that the ghost had long suppressed his screams to defeat the Hook Hand, and only with his tongue could he finally release all the pain and terror he had kept inside. After a couple of months, the ghost departed the world and left the Bai Residence in peace. Novel, Chapter 124 References